


Envol

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: End of an era, Friendship, Separations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la veille d'une nouvelle ère, Saga avance ses pions. Et ceux qui se méfient devront en payer le prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> * Je commence à publier sur AO3 avec ce texte nouveau, qui va ouvrir un recueil déjà présent sur ffnet, intitulé Yggdrasil. Celui-ci a été rédigé pour le 7 février, en "cadeau" pour Camus.  
> Je souhaite reconstruire cette compilation de textes ici. Mais afin de ne pas monopoliser la page des nouveautés, je publierais les précédents écrits en back-date, vous pourrez donc les retrouver par la suite si vous le souhaitez. Ils seront d'abord relus, corrigés, avec l'espoir que j'en supprime les coquilles. Les nouveaux seulement seront présents dans la liste des dernières mises à jour.
> 
> * Un immense merci tout particulier à Aquaria pour ses conseils et ses encouragements. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je pense que je n'aurais jamais osé dépasser le stade de lectrice sur AO3. C'est toujours angoissant de franchir le pas. Comme cet OS est le premier que je publie ici, il t'est dédié avec plaisir.
> 
> * J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Si vous avez une remarque, attenante à la publication sur AO3 ou sur cet écrit, ou le moindre conseil à me donner, n'hésitez pas.
> 
> * Bonne lecture!

* * *

 

**Notes**

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

1414 mots.

* * *

 

**Envol**

 

La forme que prenait son respect était parfaite. Une révérence gracieuse, d’un équilibre légendaire, en dépit de cette aura glaciale et fière que l’on avait souvent prêtée au onzième gardien.

« Tu partiras dans quelques heures. 

 — Bien. »

L’ordre était tombé, et ne souffrait point de réplique. Non qu’il aurait pu en avoir la moindre. Il s’agissait de son devoir. De son rôle, bien précis au sein du Sanctuaire. A l’instar de ses camarades, chacun avait une particularité qui lui était propre. Il était l’espion des Terres Saintes, et ces enfants qu’il se voyait confiés viendraient s’ajouter à la vie d’yeux discrets qu’il portait déjà sur ses épaules depuis des années. Il se redressa, croisant sans pouvoir s’en empêcher le regard de métal froid auquel il devait s’adresser. Puis, se retira, non sans s’être incliné de nouveau face à son supérieur, dont les yeux, impossibles à déchiffrer, provoquèrent par leur insistance un frisson de mal-être chez celui qu’on prétendait imperturbable.

Camus pénétra dans ses appartements. D’une main légère, il empoigna un sac de toile, qu’il ouvrit et déposa sur son lit afin de le remplir des rares objets dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Les quelques biens qu’il possédait eurent tôt fait de trouver leur place au fond du contenant, lui rappelant à quel point il ne possédait finalement que peu de choses. Et une fois que cela fut fait, il n’eut d’autre choix que de ralentir sa quête, jusqu’à cesser tout mouvement, et de se remettre à penser l’ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

Sa main, posée sur le sac, se contracta très légèrement.

Une sensation désagréable se fit ressentir lorsqu’il avala sa salive. A la veille de son quinzième anniversaire, le Grand Pope lui confiait non pas un, mais deux disciples. Cela impliquait forcément une lutte pour déterminer son successeur, mais par-dessus tout, cela signifiait qu’il y aurait irrémédiablement _quelqu’un_ pour prendre sa place. Deux armures à prendre —  dont la sienne. Ce qui aurait dû être une logique honorable d’héritage se transformait inexorablement en nasse étouffante. Que ses camarades fussent exempt du moindre disciple rendait l’ordre encore plus étrange, et dérangeant.

Les doutes qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’avoir au fil des décisions sanglantes et arbitraires de leur supérieur étaient-ils devenus trop évidents ? Le Grand-Pope commençait-il à percevoir chez l’espion du Sanctuaire les prémices de soupçons que ce dernier peinait à contenir derrière son masque d’impassibilité ? Masque qui aurait dû être tout aussi efficace que celui de métal que leur supérieur leur offrait, sans pouvoir y parvenir pour autant.

Insidieusement, l’idée qu’on cherchait peut-être à l’évincer, à l’éloigner, commença à germer dans son esprit.

Un léger courant d’air fit remuer ses mèches carmin, mais il n’y réagit pas néanmoins.

 Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le regard de Milo découpant chacun de ses gestes, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Le huitième gardien était entré en silence, sans surprendre pourtant le onzième, en un lieu où il était presque aussi maître que le propriétaire du temple. Ils étaient amis depuis le premier jour, et leurs maisons respectives n’avaient aucun mal à souffrir qu’un autre que leur protecteur en gardât la porte. L’acceptation silencieuse de leurs propres armures, ainsi que leurs résonnances singulières lorsqu’ils partaient ensemble en mission, étaient autant de preuves supplémentaires, si nécessaire, des liens profonds qui s’étaient tissés entre eux. Une amitié que leurs maîtres respectifs avaient encouragée, sans jamais comprendre la raison exacte de son fondement.

Le silence, toutefois, ne sut s’étirer bien longtemps. Le jeune chevalier du Scorpion avait toujours eu du mal à laisser durer entre eux des non-dits qui l’avaient toujours inquiété, et le changement incessant de ses appuis renseigna Camus sur son état de nervosité.

« Tu t’en vas ?

 — Le Grand Pope m’a confié une tâche.

 — Un disciple ?

 — Deux. »

Le Chevalier du Verseau serra les dents.

Le silence qui avait suivi sa déclaration achevait de confirmer les craintes du onzième gardien. Car ce calme troublé signifiait à lui tout seul que Milo s’interrogeait également sur la nécessité qu’il y ait _deux_ apprentis. Si l’un devait avoir l’armure affiliée à l’étoile du Nord, alors… Alors l’autre devrait forcément prendre la place du Français à sa tâche. Et ils connaissaient tous deux le prix qu’il faudrait payer lorsque ce jour arriverait.

 Camus pouvait presque voir les yeux du Grec se plisser, alors que ses doigts, dont il avait perçu le tapement régulier jusqu’à présent, venaient de cesser leur activité. Le Verseau ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se mordre très légèrement la lèvre. Si Milo était suffisamment surpris au point d’avoir des doutes sur la décision que venait de prendre le Grand-Pope… Ce n’était décidément pas bon signe. Cela signifiait que la situation perturbait suffisamment cet être épidermique qui faisait toute confiance à son instinct pour évoluer parmi les difficultés.

 Il se tourna pour faire face à son camarade.

Une fois de plus, il fut frappé de voir que l’adolescence commençait déjà à se frayer un chemin à travers le Grec, sinuant de son corps à son esprit sans que rien ne puisse l’arrêter. Milo, jusqu’à aujourd’hui le plus petit d’entre eux, avait tout à coup poussé sans prévenir, gagnant une quinzaine de centimètres en ce qui lui avait semblé à peine quelques jours. Son visage peinait à passer la transition entre les rondeurs de son enfance, et la finesse de sa jeunesse. Les muscles, déjà formés depuis trop longtemps, donnaient à sa carrure changeante une drôle d’allure, commune néanmoins à l’ensemble de leur groupe. Les efforts excessifs qu’ils avaient fournis avaient ainsi eu pour conséquence une dégradation de leur croissance, ne se manifestant toutefois pas de la même manière chez chacun d’entre eux.

Sa voix, aux intonations étranges, était victime des remous de la mue. Son timbre allait et venait, passant de ces sons plus aigus que Camus avait toujours connus, à une gravité qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonnée. Certains s’en moquaient : lui n’avait pour sa part jamais su rire face à cet indice bien réel d’une vérité à laquelle ils ne pourraient échapper.

Milo grandissait. Et lui, devait à présent s’en aller.

C’était ainsi que le Sanctuaire tournait. Toutefois, le son de cloche produit par le départ imminent du Verseau semblait tinter également d’une certaine amertume, dont les deux jeunes gens ne parvenaient pas à se détacher. Et qui n’avait, étrangement, rien à voir avec leur séparation à venir, et leur amitié qu’il faudrait entretenir par des lettres et de longues semaines d’attente.

Ils en avaient conscience tous les deux : une fois que Camus aurait franchi les portes de sa maison pour retourner chez lui, là-bas…Plus rien ne serait pareil. Car cet éloignement forcé démontrait à lui tout seul que quelque chose avait changé au sein de leur demeure Sacrée.

Alors, lorsque Camus empoigna son sac de toile tout en chargeant sur son dos le caisson de son armure, Milo posa une main sur son épaule. Son regard se chargea d’une émotion mal définie, entre la crainte pour sa vie qu’il n’osait prononcer, et des encouragements hypocrites auxquels il ne parvenait pas à donner sens. Le Chevalier du Verseau choisit d’alléger sa tâche, en déposant à son tour une main qu’il souhaitait rassurante sur l’épaule de son ami.

« Veille sur ces terres pour moi, Milo.

 — S’il se passe quoi que ce soit d’anormal, tu seras le premier à le savoir.

 — Non le Grand-Pope ?

 — Pas s’il est la source du changement. »

Ces paroles étaient prohibées. Cette simple pensée n’aurait pas dû exister. Un instant, la culpabilité saisit le Chevalier du Verseau à la gorge. Nul doute que c’étaient ses propres soupçons qui avaient fini par influencer un huitième gardien déjà largement assujetti à ses émotions. Mais il ne pouvait s’en vouloir, car si, comme il le craignait, leur Sanctuaire commençait à se détériorer, il faudrait à Milo toutes ses capacités de déduction pour parvenir à subsister en cette île désolée.

La poigne sur son épaule trembla, avant de se resserrer brusquement. Camus s’avança, et donna une accolade franche à son ami de toujours, qu’il allait de nouveau quitter, sans réel espoir, cette fois, de se revoir jamais comme ils étaient aujourd’hui. Le huitième gardien ferma les yeux, et serra les poings. Il compta mentalement jusqu’à cinq, comme lors de leur dernière séparation, avant d’ouvrir les paupières.

La pièce était vide. Le onzième gardien s’en était allé.

Jusqu’à leurs prochaines retrouvailles, il laissait derrière lui ses doutes, sur lesquels Milo devrait se charger de veiller.

 


End file.
